Toei Animation
() японская анимационная студия, принадлежащая «Toei». Со времени своего основания в 1956 году, «Toei» создало бесчисленное количество телесериалов и фильмов, многие из которых стали популярны во всем мире. Хаяо Миядзаки, Исао Такахата и Ёити Котабэ работали с этой компанией в прошлом. «Toei» акционер в японской аниме спутниковой телевизионной сети, Animax, вместе с другими значительными аниме-студиями и производителями, таких как Sunrise, TMS Entertainment и Nihon Ad Systems Inc. До 1998 года «Toei Animation» была известна как (даже тогда официальным английским названием компании было «Toei Animation Co. Ltd.»). До:га (動画) родное японское слово, означающее «animation», которое широко использовалось до 1970-х. Талисманом компании является кот Пьеро из киноадаптации 1969 года «Кота в сапогах». «Toei Animation» продюсировало аниме-версии многих работ Го Нагаи в течение 1970х, включая «Devilman», «Cutey Honey» и «Dororon Enma-kun» (все совместно с «Nagai’s Dynamic Productions»). К тому же студия способствовала продвижению жанра девочек-волшебниц производством таких аниме как «Ведьма Салли», «Himitsu no Akko-chan», «Majokko Megu-chan» и «Hana no Ko Lunlun». Кроме аниме, созданных для показа в Японии, «Toei Animation» также работало над множеством анимационных работ для многих американских сериалов, таких как «Muppet Babies» и «My Little Pony» (производства «Sunbow Productions»), «Трансформеры» и «G.I. Joe». В 2006 году «Toei Animation» совместно с издательством Gentosha организовала новый анимационный проект — . Произведения, выпускаемые в его рамках, представляют собой мультфильм, в котором графический ряд состоит из сменяющихся статичных картинок, сопровождаемых голосом и музыкальным оформлением. Первыми га-ниме стали работы художников Ёситаки Амэно и Амэмию Кейта, в чью основу легли адаптации работ Осаму Дазай, Сакутаро Хагивары и Говарда Филлипса Лавкрафта. Аниме Телесериалы Заметка: Этот список может быть неполон 200px|right|thumb|«[[Ведьма Салли» (1966—1968)]] 1960-е * «Ookami Shonen Ken» («Ken, the Wolf Boy») (1963—1965) * «Shonen Ninja Kaze no Fujimaru» («Fujimaru of the Wind, the Boy Ninja») (1964—1965) * «Uchuu Patrol Hopper» («Space Patrol Hopper»), также известный как «Patrol Hopper: Uchuukko Jun» (Space Girl Jun) (февраль 1965-ноябрь 1996) * «Hustle Punch» (1965—1966) * «Rainbow Sentai Robin» (1966—1967) * «Kaizoku Ouji» («Принц пиратов» или «Пиратский принц»)(май 1966-ноябрь 1966) * «Mahōtsukai Sarii» («Ведьма Салли») (1966—1968) * «Pyunpyunmaru» (июль 1967-сентябрь 1967) * «Ge Ge Ge no Kitaro» (оригинальный) (1968—1969) * «Cyborg 009» (оригинальный) (апрель 1968-сентябрь 1968) * «Akane-chan» (апрель 1968-сентябрь 1968) * «Himitsu no Akko-chan» («Akko-chan’s Secret») (1969—1970, 1988—1989, 1998—1999) также известен как «The Magic Mirror» * «Mohretsu Atarou» (1st) (1969—1970) * «Tiger Mask» (1969—1971) 1970-е * «Kick no Oni» («Demon Kick») (1970—1971) * «Mahou no Mako-chan» («Mako-chan’s Magic» или «Magical Mako-chan») (1970—1971) — основывается на «Русалочке» * «Sarutobi Ecchan» (1971—1972) * «Apacchi» («Apache»?) «Yakyuugun» («The Apacchis»; лит. «Apacchi Baseball Team») (1971—1972) * «Ge Ge Ge no Kitaro» (второй) (1971—1972) * «Genshi Shonen Ryu» (1971—1972) * «Mahou Tsukai Chappy» (апрель 1972-декабрь 1972) * «Astroganger» (1971-1972) * «Devilman» (оригинальный сериал) (1972—1973) * «Mazinger» сериал ** «Mazinger Z» (1972—1974) (демонстрировался в США как «TranZor Z») ** «Great Mazinger» (1974—1975) ** «UFO Robo Grendizer» (1975—1977) * «Babel Ni-Sei» («Babel II») (январь 1973-сентябрь 1973) * «Microid S» (апрель 1973-октябрь 1973) * «Miracle Shoujo Limit-chan» (1973—1974) a.k.a. «Cybernella» * «Dororon Enma-kun» (1973—1974) * «Cutey Honey» (оригинальный сериал) (1973—1974) * «Majokko Megu-chan» («Little Witch Meg») (1974—1975) * «Getter Robo» серия ** «Getter Robo» (оригинальный) (1974—1975) ** «Getter Robo G» (1975—1976) ** «Getter Robo Gō» (1991—1992) * «Calimero» (1974—1975) * «Shounen Tokugawa-ke Kou» (лит. «The Peaceful House of Young Tokugawa») (апрель 1975-сентябрь 1975) * «Koutetsu Jiigu» («Steel Jeeg») (1975—1976) * «Ikyuu-san» (1975—1982) * «Daikuu Maryuu» «Gaiking» (1976—1977) * «Machine Hayabusa» (апрель 1976-сентябрь 1976) * «Robot Romance Trilogy» ** «Choudenjin Robo Combattler V» (1976—1977) (вместе с Sunrise) ** «Choudenjin Machine Voltes V» (1977—1978) (вместе с Sunrise) ** «Toushou Daimos» («Brave Leader Daimos») (1978—1979) (вместе с Sunrise) * «Magne Robo Gakeen» («Magnetic Robot Gakeen») (1976—1977) * «Кэнди-Кэнди» (1976—1979) * «Jetter Marusu Mars» (февраль 1977-сентябрь 1977) (от создателя «Astro Boy» Осаму Тэдзуки) * «Wakusei Robo Danguard Ace» («Planetery Robot Danguard Ace») (1977—1978) * «Choujin Sentai Baratack» (1977—1978) * «Arrow Emblem Hawk of the Grand Prix» (1977—1978) * «Captain Harlock» (Uchū kaizoku Captain Harlock) (1978—1979) * «SF Saiyuki Starzinger» («Sci-Fi Journey to the West: Starzinger») (1978—1979) * «Majokko Chikkuru» («Magic Girl Tickle») (1978—1979) (вместе с Sunrise) * «Galaxy Express 999» («Ginga Tetsudou 999») (оригинальный сериал) (1978—1981) * «Captain Future» (1978—1979) * «Eiko no Tenshitachi: Pink Lady Monogatari» («Angels of Glory: The Story of Pink Lady») (1978—1979) * «Hana no Ko Lunlun» (лит. «Lunlun the Flower Girl») (1979—1980) a.k.a. «Angel» * «Cyborg 009» (цветной ремейк) (1979—1980) (вместе с Sunrise) * «Mirai Robo Daltanias» («Future Robot Daltanius») (1979—1980) (вместе с Sunrise) * «Entaku no Kishi Monogatari: Moero Arthur» («Go Arthur: Story of the Knights of the Round Table») (1979—1980) 1980-е * Maeterlinck no Aoi Tori (1980) * Lalabel, The Magical Girl (1980—1981) * Moero Arthur: Hakuba Ouji (Go Arthur: The White Horse Prince) (апр. 1980-сент. 1980) * Ganbare Genki (Do Your Best, Genki) (1980—1981) * Uchyu Taitei God Sigma (1980-1981) * Hello! Sandybell (Mar. 1981-Sept. 1981) a.k.a. Sandy Jonquille'' * Little Women (Wakakusa Monogatari yori Wakakusa no Yon Shimai) (April-Sept. 1981) — совместно с Movie International Co. (Кокусай Эйга) * Dr. Slump и Arale-chan (1981—1986) * Shin Taketori Monogatari: Sen Nen Jo Ou (The Queen of a Thousand Years; также «Queen Millenia») (1981—1982) * Tiger Mask Ni-Sei (Tiger Mask Second Generation) (1981—1982) * Honey Honey no Suteki na Boken (The Wonderful Adventures of Honey Honey) (1981—1982) — в сотрудничестве с Movie International Co. * Asari-chan (1982—1983) * Pataliro (1982—1983) * The Kabocha Wine (The Pumpkin Wine) (1982—1984) * Captain Harlock Endless Road SSX (Waga seishun no Arcadia—Mugen kidō SSX) (1982—1983) * Ai Shite Knight (или «Night») (1983—1984) (или Kiss Me Licia, Embrasse-moi Lucile, Rock & Roll Kids) * Kinnikuman (1983—1986) * Stop!! Hibari-kun! (1983—1984) * Bemu Bemu Hunter: Gotengu Tenmaru (май 1983-окт. 1983) * серия «Вольтрон» (1984—1989) ** «Hyakujuo Golion» (1981—1982) ** «Kikou Kantai Dairugger XV» (1982—1983) ** «Kosoku Denjin Albegas» («Gladiator Voltron») (1983—1984) (английская версия планировалась, но так никогда и не вышла) * серия «Трансформеры» (1984—1990) (дубляж оригинальных американских серий на японском, создание сиквелов) * «Yume Senshi Wingman» («Dream Warrior Wingman») (1984—1985) * «Tongari Boushi no Memoru» (мар. 1984-сент. 1984) * Video Warrior Laserion (1984—1985) * GU-GU Ganmu (1984—1985) * Hokuto no Ken (Fist of the North Star) (1984—1988) * Odin: Photon Sailer Starlight (1985) * Hāi! Step Jun (Yeah! Step Jun) (1985—1986) * Konpora Kid (июнь 1985-дек. 1985) * Ge Ge Ge no Kitaro (3й) (1985—1988) * Maple Town Monogatari (Maple Town Stories) (1986—1987; транслировалась в США по телеканалу Nickelodeon под названием Maple Town) * Dragon Ball series (1986—1997) ** Dragon Ball (1986—1989) ** Dragon Ball Z (1989—1996) ** Dragon Ball GT (1996—1997) * Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin (Silver Fang: «Shooting Star» Gin) (апр. 1986-сент. 1986) * Gou Q Goukyuu Chouji Ikkiman (Fastball Superboy Ikkiman) (апр. 1986-ноябр. 1986) * Saint Seiya (Knights of the Zodiac) (1986—1989) * Shin Maple Town Monogatari: Palm Town Hen (New Maple Town Stories: Palm Town Saga) (янв. 1987-дек. 1987) * Bikkuriman серии («Bikkuriman 2000» была создана не Toei) ** Bikkuriman (1987—1989) ** Shin (New) Bikkuriman (1989—1990) ** Super Bikkuriman (1992—1993) ** Happy Lucky Bikkuriman (окт.2006-настоящее время) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV series) (Анимационная работа,состоящая из 5 пилотных серий) * Kamen no Ninja Aka Kage (Masked Ninja Red Shadow) (1987—1988) * Lady Lady!! (1987—1988) * Tatakae!! Ramenman (Fight, Ramenman!!; Kinnikuman спинофф) (янв. 1988-сент. 1988) * Sakigake!! Otokojuku (Charge!! The Man School) (февраль 1988-ноябрь 1988) * Hello! Lady Lin (2 сезон сериала Lady Lady!!) (1988—1989) * Akuma-kun (1989—1990) * «Ведьма Салли» («Mahoutsukai Sally», второй сезон) (1989—1991) * Karioge-kun (1989—1990) 1990-е * Mohretsu Atarou (2nd) (Apr. 1990-Dec. 1990) * Magical Taruruuto-kun (1990—1992) * Goldfish Warning! (Kingyo Chūihō!) (1991—1992) * Kinnikuman: Kinnikusei Oui Soudatsu Hen (The «Planet Kinniku Crown Contest» Saga) (1991—1992) * Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibouken (Dai’s Great Advanture) (1991—1992) * «Сейлор Мун» серия (1992—1996) ** «Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon» (1992—1993) ** «Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon R» (1993—1994) ** «Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon S» (1994—1995) ** «Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon SuperS» (1995—1996) ** «Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Sailor Stars» (1996—1997) * Ghost Sweeper Mikami (1993—1994) * Slam Dunk (1993—1996) * Aoki Densetsu (Blue Legend) Shoot! (1993—1994) * Marmalade Boy (1994—1995) * Shinken Densetsu Tight Road (Oct. 1994-Dec. 1994) * Kuusou Kagaku Sekai (Fantastic Science World) Gulliver Boy (Jan. 1995-Dec. 1995) * Sekai Meisaku Dōwa Series: Wow! Marchen (pronounced «MARE-hen») Oukoku (Kingdom) (Apr. 1995-Sept. 1995) * Gokinjo Monogatari (1995—1996) * Ge Ge Ge no Kitaro (4th) (1996—1998) * Hell Teacher Nūbē (1996—1997) * Hana Yori Dango (Boys Over Flowers) (1996—1997) * «Cutey Honey Flash» (1997—1998) * Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo (Young Kindaichi’s Casebook; see «Kindaichi Case Files») (1997—2000) * Azumi: Mamma Mia! (July 1997-Oct. 1997) * Yume no Crayon Oukoku (lit. «The Crayon Kingdom of Dreams») (1997—1999) * Hanitarou Desu (It’s Hanitarou) (1997—1998) * Dr. Slump (2nd series) (1997—1999) * Haruniwa Zoku San nin me (lit. «The Third of the Haruniwa Family») (Jan. 1998-Mar. 1998) * Anime Shūkan DX! Mii-Fa-Pū (featuring «Kocchi Muite Mii'ko», «'Fa'''n Fan Faa Mashii», and «Heli-tako '''Pū-chan») (1998—1999) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (first TV series, not Duel Monsters) (Apr. 1998-Oct. 1998) * Mamotte Shugogetten (1998—1999) * Ojamajo Doremi series (1999—2004) ** Ojamajo Doremi (1999—2000) ** Ojamajo Doremi # (Sharp) (2000—2001) ** Mootto! (More!) Ojamajo Doremi (2001—2002) ** Ojamajo Doremi Dokkaan («dokkan» is the sound of an explosion) (2002—2003) ** Ojamajo Doremi Na-I-Sho (Se-Cr-Et) (Jun. 2004-Dec. 2004) * «Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne» (1999—2000) * Digimon series (1999—2003; 2006-present) ** Digimon Adventure (1999—2000) ** Digimon Adventure 02 (2000—2001) ** Digimon Tamers (2001—2002) ** Digimon Frontier (2002—2003) ** Digimon Savers (апрель 2006-до сих пор) * «One Piece» (1999-до сих пор) 2000-е * Mushrambo (Shinzo in most international markets) (Feb. 2000-Sept. 2000) * Shoubushi Densetsu Tetsuya (Tetsuya, the Legendary Gambler) (2000—2001) * «Pipo Papo Patoru-kun» (literal romanization) (2000—2001) * Nono-chan (2001—2002) * «Kanon» (январь 2002-март 2002) * Kinnikuman II Sei (Ultimate Muscle) (Jan. 2002-Dec. 2002) * Tsuri Baka Nisshi (Stupid Fishing Journal) (2002—2003) * Ashita no Nadja (lit. «Nadja of Tomarrow») (2003—2004) * Konjiki no Gash Bell! (Zatch Bell) (2003—2006) * Air Master (Apr. 2003-Sept. 2003) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (2003—2005) * Futari wa Pretty Cure (2004—2005) * Kinnikuman Nisei: Ultimate Muscle (Japanese broadcast of American second season) (Apr. 2004-June 2004) * Ring ni Kakero 1 («Put It All in the Ring»; rough translation) (Oct. 2004-Dec. 2004) * Beet the Vandel Buster (Bouken Oh Beet) (2004—2005) * Digimon X-Evolution («Zevolution») (TV movie; 2005) * Xenosaga: The Animation (Jan. 2005-Mar. 2005) * Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart (2005—2006) * Beet the Vandel Buster: Excelion (2005—2006) * Gaiking: Legend of Daiku-Maryu (sic) (2005—2006) * Ayakashi: Classic Japanese Horror (Jan. 2006-Mar. 2006) * Kinnikuman Nisei: Ultimate Muscle 2 (additional American produced episodes) (Jan. 2006-Mar. 2006) * ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star (2006—2007) * Air Gear (Apr.2006-Sept.2006) * Ring ni Kakero 1: Nichi-Bei Kessen Hen («Japan vs. USA» saga) (Apr. 2006-Jun. 2006) * Kamisama Kazoku (The God Family) (May. 2006-Aug.2006) * Binbou Shimai Monogatari (The Tale of the Poor Sisters) (Jun. 2006-Sept.2006) * Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z (Jul. 2006-present) * Gin’iro no Olynssis (Oct. 2006-Dec.2006) * Lily to Kaeru to (Ototo) (2006) — winner of Animax's annual Animax Taishō, original script award. * Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (the 5 refers to there being «5» members) (Feb.2007-present) * «Mononoke» (2007) * Ge Ge Ge no Kitaro (5th) (premiering Apr.1st, 2007) Фильмы right|thumb|220px|[[Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem (2003)]] * ''Panda and the Magic Serpent / The White Snake Enchantress (Hakuja den) (1958) * Shonen Sarutobi Sasuke (1959) * Alakazam the Great (Saiyuki) (1960) * The Littlest Warrior (Anju to zushio-maru) (1961) * Sindbad the Sailor (Arabian naito: Shindobaddo no bōken) (1962) * The Little Prince and the Eight-Headed Dragon (Wanpaku Ouji no Orochi Taiji) (1963) * Doggie March / Woof Woof Chushingura / Woof Woof 47 Ronin (Wanwan chushingura) (1963) * Gulliver's Travels Beyond the Moon (Garibā no Uchū Ryokō) (1965) * Cyborg 009 (original film version; predates first TV series by 2 years) (1966) * Cyborg 009: Monster War (Kaijuu Sensou) (1967) * Jack and the Witch (Shōnen Jakku to Mahō-tsukai) (1967) * Hols: Prince of the Sun (Taiyō no ōji: Horusu no daibōken) (1968) * Tales of Hans Christian Anderson / Fables from Hans Christian Andersen (Andesen monogatari) (1968) * Кот в сапогах (Puss in Boots/Nagagutsu o haita neko) (1969) * «Летающий корабль-призрак» («Soratobi Yurei Kan») (1969) * Без семьи (Chibikko Remi to Meiken Kapi) (1969) * Али-баба и сорок разбойников (Alibaba to Yonjubiki no Tozuku/Ali Baba to 40-hiki no Touzoku) (1971) * Mazinger Z vs. Devilman (1973) * The Little Mermaid (Anderusen dowa: Ningyo hime or «Andersen Story: The Mermaid Princess») (1975) * «Sekai Meisaku Dowa» (Сказки народов мира) ** The Wild Swans (Hakuchou no Ouji) (1977) ** Thumbelina (Oyayubi Hime) (1978) ** «Двенадцать месяцев» («Mori wa Ikiteiru») (1980) ** Aladdin and the Magic Lamp (Aladdin to Mahou no Lamp) (1982) * Taro the Dragon Boy (Tatsu no ko Taro) (1979) * «Galaxy Express 999» («Ginga Tetsudō 999») (1979) * «Adieu Galaxy Express 999» («Sayonara Ginga Tetsudō 999») (1981) * Dragon Ball ** Curse of the Blood Rubies (The Legend of Shenron, Japanese: Shenron no Densetsu) (1986) ** Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle (1987) ** Mystical Adventure (Makafushigi Daibōken; named for «Makafushigi Adventure», the opening theme song) (1988) ** The Path to Power (Tenth Anniversary Special) (1996) * Dragon Ball Z ** Dead Zone (Return My Gohan!) ** The World’s Strongest (The World’s Strongest Guy) ** The Tree of Might (Super Deciding Battle for the Entire Planet Earth) ** Lord Slug (Same name) ** Cooler’s Revenge (The Incredible Mightiest vs. Mightiest) ** Return of Cooler (Clash!! 10,000,000,000 Powerful Warriors) ** Super Android 13 (Extreme Battle! The Three Great Super Saiyans!) ** Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan (Burn Up!! A Close, Intense, Super-Fierce Battle) ** Bojack Unbound (The Galaxy at the Brink!! The Super Incredible Guy) ** Broly: The Second Coming (The Dangerous Duo! Super Warriors Never Rest!) ** Bio-Broly (Super-Warrior Defeat!! I’m the One who’ll Win '') ** ''Fusion Reborn (Fusion Reborn!! Gokū and Vegeta) ** Wrath of the Dragon (Dragon Fist Explosion!! If Goku Won’t Do It, Who Will?) * «Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon» ** «Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon R: The Movie» (1993) ** «Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon S: The Movie» (1994) ** «Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon SuperS: The Movie (The 9 Sailor Soldiers Get Together! Miracle in the Black Dream Hole)» (1995) * «Twilight of the Dark Master» (1998) * «Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem» (2003) * «One Piece» ** One Piece (фильм, 2000) ** One Piece: Nejimaki shima no bouken (2001) ** One Piece: Chinjou shima no Chopper oukoku (2002) ** One Piece: Dead end no bouken (2003) ** One Piece: Norowareta seiken (2004) ** One Piece: Omatsuri danshaku to himitsu no shima (2005) ** One Piece: Karakuri-jou no mecha kyohei (2006) ** One Piece: Episode of Arabasta — sabaku no oujo to kaizoku-tachi (2007) ** One Piece: Episode of Chopper plus — fuyu ni saku, kiseki no sakura (2008) * «Devilman» (2004) * «Air» (2005) * «Clannad The Motion Picture» (2007) Заметки и сноски Ссылки * Официальный сайт * Английский сайт Toei Animation * Toei Video * Американский сайт Toei Animation